Riley Voelkel
) |Job = Actress |Played = Freya Mikaelson :The Hollow |Status = Guest Starred ▪ Starring (TO) :Special Guest Star (Legacies) |Season = 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 (TO) :2 (Legacies) }} Riley Voelkel is an American-Canadian actress who portrays Freya Mikaelson on and reprise her role on . Biography Voelkel was born in the United States, but raised in Canada. She was very involved in sports and school, being a part of a softball team for 9 years. Just a month away from going to college, a modeling scout was coming to her town and she decided to try her luck. The scout picked her, and she went to New York to meet some agents, but none of them wanted her. As a last attempt, she went to Los Angeles where she was very much liked by several agents. She moved to Los Angeles to model, but, soon after, she joined an acting class recommended by an agent. Career Voelkel's first big break into the industry came when she went to a film audition for the role of a club girl in The Social Network. After finishing the picture, she signed with an agent and booked her first lead in an independent film, The Secret Lives of Dorks, released in 2013. In 2012, she joined the HBO series The Newsroom only for the pilot episode, but later became the character of Jenny. In 2014, she has been cast as one of the leads in Point of Honor. Filmography Trivia *She is the only American born actor/actress besides Devon Allowitz in the Original Mikaelson sibling clan (Not counting Vincent, Kaleb & Eva). Joseph Morgan (Klaus) is from Wales. Daniel Gillies (Elijah) is from Canada and a New Zealand transplant. Caspar Zafer (Original Finn) is from Ukraine. Both Claire Holt & Nathaniel Buzolic (Original Rebekah & Original Kol) are from Australia. * Her character is the oldest of the Mikaelson siblings even though Riley is the youngest actress among (excluding Devon) them seeing as Claire is two years older than her. * She played a younger Fiona Goode in American Horror Story: Coven, another series based in New Orleans. * She was in Prom with Danielle Campbell even though their characters didn't interact at all. * She was in Point of Honor with Nathan Parsons. * Riley appears in more episodes than any other non-lead starring cast member during Season Three. Gallery The Originals - Maisie, Danielle, Riley.jpg The Originals - Carina, Danielle, and Riley.jpg 07-23-2015 Cast Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png TheOriginals4.jpg 2015-07-05-TO-Cast.png The Originals Season Four BTS.jpg TO S4 promo.jpg BTS 3x20.png 05-14-2016 Nathaniel-Buzolic-Instagram.jpg 11gh.jpg 12hkl.jpg CR9JyYAUkAAb8VI.jpg 12248787 1635072323411241 1987454020 n.jpg Bts3x02.jpg 202098-f6ae5-88500406-200-u7a4d1.jpg 309 BTS 2.jpg 2017-EWCC-Charles Michael Davis-Phoebe Tomkin Julie Plec-Joseph Morgan-Daniel Gillies-Riley Voelkel-Yusuf Gatewood.jpg 11-21-2016 Daniel Gillies Summer Fontana Joseph Morgan Phoebe Tonkin Riley Voelkel Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg 07-22-2017 WBSDCC Boat Charles Michael Davis-Julie Plec-Riley Voelkel-Phoebe Tonkin-Joseph Morgan-Daniel Gillies-Yusuf Gatewood.jpg 2017-SDCC-Julie Plec-Joseph Morgan-Daniel Gillies-Phoebe Tonkin-Charles Michael Davis-Yusuf Gatewood-Riley Voelkel.jpg 06-23-2017 Joseph Morgan Phoebe Tonkin Claire Holt Nathaniel Buzolic Daniel Gillies Riley Voelkel-Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 WBSDCC Joseph Morgan Phoebe Tonkin Charles Michael Davis Daniel Gillies Yusuf Gatewood Muchael Narducci Riley Voelkel.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC TVLine Charles Michael Davis Phoebe Tonkin Joseph Morgan Riley Voelkel Daniel Gillies Yusuf Gatewood.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC EW Daniel Gillies Charles Michael Davis Yusuf Gatewood Phoebe Tonkin Riley Voelkel Joseph Morgan.jpg 2016-07-22 Riley Voelkel Yusuf Gatewood Charles Michael Davis Daniel Gillies Joseph Morgan Julie Plec Instagram.jpg 05-25-2017 Christina Moses Riley Voelkel Nicole Rubio-Instagram.png 02-17-2016 Phoebe Tonkin Diane Ademu-John Declan de Barra Daniel Gillies Riley Voelkel-Instagram.png 04-06-2015 Joseph Morgan Declan de Barra Daniel Gillies Diane Ademu-John Sonja Sohn Riley Voelkel-Instagram.png 08-03-2015 Daniel Gillies Jeffrey Hunt Riley Voelkel Nathan Parsons Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png 02-12-2016 Phoebe Tonkin Diane Ademu-John Declan de Barra Daniel Gillies Riley Voelkel.png 12-08-16 Riley Voelkel Claire Holt Nathaniel Buzolic-Mike Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 WBSDCC Signing Yusuf Gatewood Riley Voelkel.jpg 12-12-2016 Christina Moses Riley Voelkel-Instagram.png 2016-07-23 WBSDCC Boat Yusuf Gatewood Riley Voelkel.jpg Daniel and Riley- BTS-Diane Ademu-John(Instagram).png 2016-07-23 WBSDCC Signing Riley Voelkel.jpg The Originals - Riley, Phoebe, Daniel, Charles, and Danielle.jpg The Originals - Riley, Sonja, and Nishi.jpg 05-10-2017 Riley Voelkel-Instagram.jpeg 2017-SDCC-Yusuf Gatewood-Riley Voelkel.jpg The Originals - Riley Voelkel(a).jpg 2017-SDCC-Riley Voelkel.jpg The Originals - Riley - Movie.jpg The Originals - Riley Voelkel.jpg External links * IMDB * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook Category:The Originals Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:The Originals Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Season 5 Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Stars Category:Legacies Cast Category:Legacies Season 2 Cast Category:Special Guest Stars